


Sugar and spice (and not everything nice)

by JaeTae



Category: bts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, College! AU, Witchcraft! au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeTae/pseuds/JaeTae
Summary: A bts witchcraft! au, where they attend a witch and human co-studied college/university.[DISCONTINUED! OLD WORK]





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon POV;

"What the hell Namjoon''

Namjoon whipped his head around and looked at the pinked haired, older male. "Oh, I'm trying to make new potion" he says simply thinking that, that was what he was talking about, not realizing that the other was talking about the mess that he had made. "That's not what I'm talking about Joon," Seokjin starts "I'm talking about the broken glass bottle and the liquid that I'm guessing came out of it, that is located next to the cauldron" he tells him. Namjoon looked at the broken glass and the foggy light blue substance and cursed "I don't even remembering doing that" he says. Seokjin sighed "You know how clumsy you are, could you please clean it up though? It's bothering me" he tells him. Namjoon nodded and sighed "I'll get it, Hyung. I'll clean it up just give a me a minute. I almost have it done. I only have a few minutes before I have to turn it into Mr. Seo." He says before taking a second and snapping his fingers to have his broom, dustpan, and mop clean it. He made so much messes that he had come to the point that he had to come to the point that he had put a charm on most of his cleaning supplies so that they could clean up after is messes. He finished up his project that he waited for until last minute to do and bottled it up. He handed it to Seokjin "hold this for me please" he says getting up to a get a tag and wrote who made and what it was suppose to do and hopefully it did what it was suppose to do. "actually can you carry it for me so I don't break it" he asks as he tied the tag around it. 

Seokjin sighed and nodded "Fine. Just so you don't break it" he says simply and started out of the room. Namjoon followed him out of the room and started out of the dorm and to the building that Mr.Seo's class was in. Namjoon looked at Seokjin "Hyung, why did you come to my place anyway? What do you need?" he asks him. Seokjin looked at him "Oh I just needed to know if you had my toad spit. I can't seem to find it and the only explanation is that someone took it because you know I have that whole system for my ingredients." He tells him. Namjoon nodded "I don't have it. Ask one of the others" He tells him as he opened the glass door of the building. Seokjin walked inside and Namjoon followed behind him and went into the professor's classroom and smiled at the professor who was waiting on Namjoon's project. "Hey Mr.Seo" Namjoon says "Seokjin-hyung has my project so I don't break it" he says. Mr.Seo nodded and took it from Seokjin "thank you Namjoon and thank you Seokjin for carrying it so he doesn't manage to drop it or something" Seokjin nodded "now let's go find who took my toad spit" 

Seokjin and Namjoon had walked out of the building with the classes for witchcraft and went to go to their dorm. It was tall and white and pretty modern. No human student were allowed there unless it was absolutely required. Seokjin typed in the passcode for it and walked inside with Namjoon and went to the floor where the seven trouble makers were. Namjoon and Seokjin were two of those seven. Most people traded rooms on that floor because of them. Mostly because one of Jungkook's snakes got out and either they found it or they heard Hoseok scream because he found it. Or it was because they got caught in Yoongi's wrath after he was woken up and had a hellhound or something running at them. They fourteenth floor was scary due to the seven troublemakers. Alot of people were scared of them due to the things they do on accident (and sometimes on purpose) and were scared to see what happened when they really got mad so everyone to a different floor. The Seven each had their own room and would sometimes use a vacant room to test one of their potions or summonings.

Namjoon and Seokjin got on the elevator an went up to their floor to go to their floor. They looked at the silver door "Who do you think took it?'' Namjoon asks him "Probably Tae or Jimin" Seokjin says looking at him "Really? Why do you think they took it? I'm thinking Jungkook or one of his snakes would take it. You know his snakes are trouble" Namjoon says. It was the truth, those snakes caused alot of trouble and are very mischevious. Jungkook refused to get rid of them because he grew up with them and he's very close to them and also because his grandparents had given them to him when he was born. Seokjin looked at Namjoon "you have a point. That's who we're going to go visit first"

Once the elevator stopped at their floor and the two silver doors slid open. The purple haired and pinked haired males walked out of the elevator and started towards the youngest out of the seven's door. Seokjin knocked on the door before pressing in the passcode and walked inside of the dorm room. Namjoon followed behind him looking around the grey room. Jungkook looked at the two older males "if you are just going to just walk into my dorm then why knock?'' Jungkook asks. Seokjin looked at him "To give you sometype of warning, anyway did you or one of your snakes take my toad spit?'' 

Jungkook though "Let me go check" he says getting up to check if one of his snakes had took Seokjin's ingredients. They took things from the other six quite often so it wasn't uncommon, he scolded them for it afterwards though. Namjoon and Seokjin sat down on the leather couch and waited for the youngest to come back. Jungkook came back with Seokjin's toad spit "I apologize for Nochu taking your ingredient" he tells him sighing. "I've been telling him to stop it" he scratched the back of his head. Seokjin took it from him and nodded. "Kookie~" Someone cooed from Jungkooks room. Namjoon looked at Seokjin then at Jungkook "Hold on Tae" he says then looked at the other two males "again I apologize so please let me get back to my work" Jungkook looked at them. Namjoon nodded and took Seokjin's arm pulling him out of the dorm room "later" they says. Namjoon looked at Seokjin and raised an eyebrow "do you know why Tae was in Jungkook's room and was calling his name like that?" he asks confused on what was going on.

Seokjin looked at the other male "I have no clue and I'm not going to even attempt to ask why" he tells him. Namjoon nodded "well then....what are you about to do?" Namjoon asks Seokjin curious and not wanting to be bored. He waited for Seokjin's answer wanting to know what he was going to be doing. Seokjin looked at him "nothing after putting this back. Why?" he looked at him. Namjoon shrugged "lets go eat lunch together" he told the pinked hair older male. Seokjin nodded "I'll meet you in the lobby then'' he tells him and gave him a smile "I might be your hyung but you're paying sense you suggested it." he adds then went to his room to put the stuff back and to put on something more presentable. 

Namjoon got on the elevator and waited in the lobby for the male. He saw some people glance at him and sliently avoid him. He couldn't blame them though, he would avoid him too. He was clumsy and once sneezed and placed a charm on someone elses pen on accident. He would be scared of himself. He feels bad for Seokjin sometimes because when his clumsy self breaks something or something along those lines Seokjin's the one who has to clean it up. He sighed and checked the time then glanced at the elevator trying to see if he saw the pink haired male.

Soon enough that pinked haired male walked out of the elevator that had just came from the fourteenth floor. Seokjin walked over to him and smiled "I'm ready to go" he say. Namjoon nodded and got up "let's go eat now" He says and looked at him "what fo you want to eat?'' he asks him curiously. "Let's go eat some burgers" Seokjin tells him starting out of the tall white building. ''Let's take my car,'' Seokjin tells him as he held up his keys "I know I great burger place'' he tells him. Namjoon nodded "Since you know more about food, I'll take your word for it" He say following him out of the dorm. "just make sure it's not that expensive cause I don't got money like that"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one, The next one should be longer

Jungkook POV-  
"Kookie~" Jungkook turned around as he heard his nickname come from his bed. The person that was in his bed was Taehyung. "Yes hyung?" Jungkook asks as he looked at the other male who was laying underneath the cover. Taehyung looked at him "come cuddle with me" he says and opens his arms for the other male to join him in the bed.   
Jungkook got up and went over to the bed with the older in it; he couldn't say no to the older because he found him adorable. He slid into the bed and cuddled the older male "you smell like strawberries hyung" Jungkook comments as he buried his face into the other male. "Do I?" Taehyung asks then looks at Jungkook "Jungkook-ah, when are we going to tell the others about us? You don't even call me baby or anything. I want a cute pet name and to do pda and all of that like the other couples. It's not like us being a homosexual couple is a problem so why are we hiding it? I bet the others are catching on anyway cause I'm either here or you're in my dorm room. Plus it's hard for me to watch other's hit on you infront of me and you can barely control it when people hit on me infront of you. You always put a spell on them or send Nochu or Hwang-guem to go after them." Tae says. Jungkook sighed, he knew that Taehyung was right they couldn't keep hiding it forever. "you're right, plus Namjoon and Seokjin-hyung are going to get suspicious after they heard you call for me....we can tell them at dinner" he says and pecked his lips "I'm sorry for not calling you a pet name by the way. What should I call you?  Babe? Baby? Tae?," he asks him curiously "I'll call you whatever you want me to." He tells him.  
"Call me any one of those" Taehyung says as his boxy smile took over his face. "Oh, also can you make sure to tell Hwang to stop touching my butt? He does it at random times'' Tae adds. Jungkook looked at Tae then immediately sat up "He does that? Let me go talk to him real quick then we can continue to cuddle" Jungkook says as he got up and went to go talk to his snake about touching his boyfriends ass.   
Jungkook was possessive over Tae, he often protected the older male from the world and himself. Jungkook was used to Taehyung's clumsiness and helped him not trip or accidently hit himself or charm himself and things along those lines. When Jungkook heard that his snake was touching Taehyung inappropriately he was totally upset about it. "Jeon fucking Hwang-Guem" Jungkook says walking into the room where he kept the snakes and locking it behind him. His tongue was poking his cheek, "Why am I hearing that you are touching my boyfriends ass?'' Jungkook asks. The black snake looked over at Jungkook then tried to run away knowing that he was going to get a punishment. He said something in his snake language to Jungkook 'Master, I'm so so sorrrry, please forgive me.' He says. Jungkook looked at him with his arms crossed "You know we have rules about Taehyung Hwang'' Jungkook states as he picked up the trying to hide snake. He also picked up Nochu "you're both getting a punishment, Nochu you're getting it for taking something from Seokjin-hyung" Jungkook says as he went over to the magic cage for the snakes. He put them in it and locked it "Nochu your sentence is 2 days while Hwang-Guem yours is 4 days. You both know better" Jungkook says as he locked the cage and walked out the room and back into the bedroom where Tae was waiting for him.  
"Taken care of" Jungkook says as he climbed back into the bed and cuddled the other male. Taehyung smiled at him cutely "Thank you" he says. "Of course, I'm the only one who gets to touch your butt" Jungkook says and pecks his nose. Taehyung nodded and giggled "of course" he says moving close to him "Should we kiss? Maybe do a little more than just kissing?" Taehyung asks him. Jungkook raised an eyebrow and smirked "I like the sound of that" He says as he connected his lips with Taehyung's. He kissed him deeply and passionately making sure that Taehyung felt his love for him as they kissed. Taehyung made sure to kiss back just as much but wanted it to escalate quickly; he had started to tug on Jungkook's shirt.   
Jungkook got the hint and turned them so that he would be on top of Taehyung. He pulled away for a second to take his shirt off and went back to kissing the older. Knocks could soon be heard on Jungkook's front door though, just as Jungkook was about to really get things started someone interrupted. Jungkook sighed and pulled away then looked at Tae and pecked his lips "Sorry babe, let me go see who it is" Jungkook says getting up grumbling and pulling his shirt back on. He went to go see who was at his door and prayed that they wouldn't stay long. It was rare for Tae to start something like that first so when it happened Jungkook did everything in his power to satisfy his boyfriend(and to get some). He looked through the peep hole then opened the door "what's wrong Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook asks as he opened the door, his lips slightly swollen from the kissing that he and Tae had just done. Yoongi looked at him "I learned a new summon and need someone to look over it so I can make sure it's reliable enough to use for my project" He says  
Jungkook scratched the back of his neck and looked at Yoongi "Ah, Hyung is there possibly anyone else you can ask? I'm kind of busy right now" Jungkook says looking at him. Yoongi thought "Well Jimin is working on his own project, Seokjin-hyung and Namjoon have seemed to go out, I can't find Taehyung....maybe I can ask Hoseok but what are you doing right now that's making you so busy?" Yoongi asks. Jungkook looked at Yoongi "oh well on some assignments plus my snakes have been acting up recently so I think it's best if you ask Hobi-hyung" Jungkook says hoping that Yoongi would agree and leave his dorm room. Yoongi nodded "Okay, I'll try Hoseok then." he says shrugging. "Thanks anyway I guess" he tells him "and tell whoever you were just kissing that I said hey" He adds as he walked out with a shit eating grin on his face "I'm telling the others by the way so have fun, Mr. I wear my shirt backwards" He closed the door behind him.   
Jungkook looked and noticed that his shirt was on backwards from putting it on in a rush and he didn't even notice. He shrugged and walked back into his room "babe I'm back" he says taking off his shirt again and closing his room door. Taehyung looked at him and tugged him into the bed by his pants "Took you long enough" he says "You're not allowed to tease me since I had to wait" Taehyung tells him. Jungkook nodded and started to kiss Taehyung's neck as he got back on top "deal." he mumbles into Tae's skin as he held onto the older males waist "you better be ready then" he tells him as he started to undress the older male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy my story and thank you for reading it, I'll be updating every so often so it won't really have a schedule please bare with me~ - Jae ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Im Jae, I hope you like my story!  
> It's a bit weird and all but please try to enjoy it.  
> (This story is not finished! I can't seem to fix it but please know it's not done and will be updated)


End file.
